Galactic War
by LabosFF
Summary: It's year 2186, after destruction ending FemShep survives and she's ready to settle down with Liara. But her older brother is determined to catch up with her in his career as opportunity presents it's self. Rebuilding after the reapers is all the rage now, somehow tensions between galactic races arise and new war may be coming sooner than anyone would like.
1. Chapter 1

**It's year 2186, after destruction ending FemShep survives, she romanced Liara (from ME1 - ME3 and remained faithful through ME2). Most of the characters survived (with obvious exception of Thane, Kaidan/Ashley - not sure who (yet) and best father-like figure of all time Admiral David Anderson). One big change is that FemShep has an older brother (basicly MaleShep). FemShep has spacer origin, while John Shepard was running around with gangs on earth. Rebuilding after the reapers is all the rage now, somehow tensions between galactic races arise and new war may be coming sooner than anyone would like.**

 **I have been reading some ME fan fictions lately after I read all the comics and finished yet another playthrough of the trilogy I decided to try my very own attempt at writing and hopefully improve my english in the proces.**

Finally they let her out of the hospital. Not that she is in full health again, but she can move around on her own and her presence is needed on ceremony of reactivating damaged Charon Relay. How could this great occasion go without its' hero the great Commander Shepard. This will be great morale boost for all mankind - one of few remaining human celebrities in the galaxy and Earth will be once again reconnected with the rest of the galaxy. But that doesn't trouble Shepard of course. Normandy returned back to Earth when she was still in coma and onboard were all her friends. They returned to their respective homeworlds the first chance they got, but not before they visited Shepard in the hospital. But the only thing that matters to her now - Liara decided to stay on Earth with her commander. She was visiting her every day and now they'll meet for the first time, since the battle of Earth, outside the hospital. Shepard is already in her formal uniform, waiting for her ride to the station. And the Alliance has sent her brother for her of course, who got promoted after the war and so he's now also commander. She does not exactly love him. He's been nothing but trouble for their family most of his life, but he always got away with it. That's what happens when your father is Captain of a battleship in the Alliance and close friend with certain Admiral Hackett and back then Captain Anderson. However, when he really messed up, it was prison or service in the Alliance. Since he joined, it was Jane's job to clean after him. But he got really good at it and when his sentence ended, he decided to stay in the Army. It was all OK as long, as she was THE Shepard. But then she died for two years, then she worked with Cerberus for some time and after that the Alliance kept her imprisoned for some time and in the meantime he caught up with her in his carrier. She can't help but feel how unfair it is, that she worked for this her entire life and he just jumps in. But he's her brother after all...

"Hey, Jane!" He walks up to her and hugs her. "You up already? How are you feelin'?"

"Everything fuckin' hurts like hell and I feel like my face is gonna fall apart any time now…" she's referring to her newes scar. She has acquired quite a few of them during her service, but those are usually hidden under armor or clothes. Now she has few more, including one over her eye stretching from right side of the forehead all the way down across her eye ending next to her mouth. She was never one of those women who consider good looks to be their most important quality (she was in the military her entire life after all). However that was before she met Liara - someone to look nice for.

"Nah, you still fear that asari of yours is gonna leave you because of it? She's already seen you like that many times…" John waved his arms just like that, trying to dismiss her worries. He was right of course, Liara would never left Jane because of something that stupid. "Is that all your stuff?" he immediately grabs her bag and wants to continue to talk but his sister interrupts with slightly angry face.

"She has a name you know…"

"Yeah I know, I must have heard it somewhere in the news…" he rolls his eyes and stops smiling for a moment.

"I can understand that some people just can't remember names…" she sights "but you don't have a problem with LIARA do you?" she pokes him in the chest and puts her hands on her hips while staring right in his eyes.

"Like you care…but of course I don't, whatever makes you happy sis…" he smirks at her and almost runs to the shuttle with her bag to avoid more of that conversation and she slowly follows him and limps on one leg.

Rest of the trip in the shuttle goes smoothly as John gives his sister report of everything that's been happening with the Alliance during her recovery time. She just asks about Hackett and listens for the rest of the way. She was always good at listening, probably because life-long military training. Her brother on the other hand always enjoyed talking it seemed almost like he loves listening to sound of his own voice.

xxx

Liara has already arrived on the station. As soon as she steps on board, she is swarmed by press - everyone wants to know everything about Commander Shepard's wife.

"Where are you going to live?"

"Are you planning on children?"

"Who is usually on top?"

"Is Commander going to leave the Alliance?"

"How do you think new council should look like?"

…

Liara just smiles at them and tries to make her way through the crowd. "I'm not going to say anything until Shepard gets here." She needs to talk to her Shepard first. There are certain news, whether good or bad she's not quite sure. Guess it depends on how Jane will react. She feels good about it though. She just can't stop smiling and can't wait for Shepard. As she enters dining room where the actual celebration is taking place, she's stunned by the smell of incredible amount of food of all kinds. It's hard to get lots of stuff after the war, as economies of each civilization were still relying heavily on their home planets. There were exceptions like Illium and other places, but those didn't have necessary defenses like Earth or Palaven and so they didn't last long. Liara was kind of hesitant though about filling her stomach (and pockets) as some other visitors. She was doing rather well for herself and she knew very well where all those goods come from. Humans unlike the other races had quite a few independent colonies. That was until recently, when Alliance decided, that they need their resources to help rebuild Earth and other "official" colonies. Since every government or any other authority (with the exception of Alliance) on Earth was destroyed, Alliance stepped in to hold what's left together until new civilian officials can be elected. Surprisingly the public wanted the Alliance to remain in charge. After all they were the ones who defended them with their lives, they never left people of Earth and they were the ones who actually defeated the Reapers (with little help of course, but most humans forgot that part rather fast). So in order to secure necessary resources, the Alliance is now practically occupying former independent human colonies. Many important members of other species were worried about this militaristic change in human policy. Some were saying that humans just revealed their true nature. Not everyone was against it though. Turian and Krogan society formed the same opinion. Suddenly a giant shadow appeared over her. Her eyes widen for a second and she turned around quickly as her instincts kicked in.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite Asari!" the biggest Krogan she has ever seen with huge plates and scared face spread his arms right behind her.

"Wrex!" Sparks appeared in Liara's eyes as she went for a hug with her old friend.

"More of the only Asari that we like." sounded from behind Wrex and a smaller Krogan jumped in that it made all the tables jump a little too. "Heh, heh, heh" he continued.

"Shepard taught you everything you need but manners Grunt! We are here as diplomats." And older Krogan headbutted the younger one.

"Nice to see you haven't changed Grunt." Liara put hand on his shoulder and laughed a little. "It's so nice that you came, Shepard will be happy to see you both.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a nice bonus to meet some old friends after this hell of a long trip, but that's not the main reason we're here…" Wrex looked like he wanted to say more, but instead he stopped and smiled really wide with his big mouth so that almost all teeth could be seen.

"Care to elaborate?" Liara asked with surprised face.

"You will find out in time like everyone else. No favouritism. Now it's time to feast!" and he slightly pushed Liara aside and came up to the table behind her.

Many people came up to her to exchange pleasantries, thank her for all that she's done during the war, congratulate to her _hospital marriage_ with Shepard and to send their regards to the Commander. But suddenly the door from the hangar opened and two high ranking Alliance officers in fine uniforms came in - the Shepards! Liara's heart almost stopped for a moment. She took a deep breath and smiled from ear to ear "Shepard!"

"Yes?" - both siblings have answered.

But Liara already ran to Jane and was almost hanging on her with arms around the human's neck a hugging her so tight she could barely breath. "I'm so glad to finally see you out of the hospital! Does that mean you are going to be okay?" John realized immediately that he was the third wheel and left to mingle or something just to be somewhere else.

"Depends if you let me. I can barely stand you know." Shepard said with difficulties as she couldn't breath due to Liara's hug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Shepard!" Liara realized her selfishness and let the human go with hands on her arms, like she was preparing to catch her. But Shepard just smiled, pulled Liara close again, pushed her to her chest (but not so tightly anymore).

"I'm fine." she said with calm voice and shared a passionate kiss with her wife. The kiss wasn't meant to draw everyone's attention, it just so happened. Everyone in the room looked at least for a moment, while some were just plain staring. That was until the krogan duo stepped next to the pair one on each side and together they both yelled "SHEPARD!" Shepard and Liara stopped and look annoyed on both Krogans. "It's great to see you here guys, but you could have wait one more minute…"

"Liara wouldn't wait if you were kissing me Shepard HA!" Wrex replied with smile on his face "I see you went for that cool facial scarring look similar to main" he said as he put her hair from her forehead aside.

"You too late Wrex she's already taken." Liara jokingly entered the conversation to change the topic as she knew it troubled Shepard.

"Ha, I know her, she's nothing but trouble keep her"

The group continued to catch up until Grunt noticed that new food was being delivered on the tables around and the Krogans suddenly disappeared.

"It should have already starred" Liara looked at Shepard.

"Nothing can ever go as planned, you should be used to that by now" Shepard looked back at Liara for a moment and kept staring at group of Quarians talking with some Alliance admirals. None of them had scarf like Tali used to wear, but she couldn't be sure that "Ms. vas Normandy" isn't among them. Finally she settled with thought that Tali would approach her if she was here and she probably isn't, cause building a house from scratch must be quite time consuming for 25 year old Quarian. Her chain of thoughts was interrupted by the sexiest voice in the galaxy.

"I'm not going to apologize for being fashionably late Liara" the conversation was already running Garrus was chatting with Liara, while primarch Victus was standing next to them talking to some Alliance officer who were directing the Turian to the improvised stage. Shepard wanted to join the conversation but her own officer suddenly appeared and dragged her to the stage. The event had started. For the next hour or so, everyone would praise Shepard and describing their favourite act of heroism Jane had performed during her carrier. It was all nice and all but she felt like being on her own funeral. That was until the Krogan delegation described how she bailed out Grunt after partying on the citadel. Finally they released her. She was swarmed by the press as soon as she walked down from the stage. She just hit her left palm with her right fist - all reporters understood and let her go.

"I remember some of those events kinda differently" Liara smiled at Shepard "Now if you have some strength left, I would like to tell you something too" her eyes were like little blue stars, they were shining and sparkling and she was smiling like little kid in front of christmas tree with shitload of presents underneath.

Shepard look something between surprised and worried "Go ahead".

"You remember the night few months ago, the night before the battle for Earth?"

"You mean the best night of my life? Hell yeah I DO remember it!" _I like where this is going, someone's gonna score tonight!_ She thought, after all that time in the hospital she was ready for it.

"Yes, it was beautiful" Liara chuckled a little "And before that, when we met on the Normandy after you helped me deal with the Shadow Broker and before you charged through the Omega 4 relay, when you told me you'd like for us to settle down and have "a lot of blue children"?" she smiled.

"Yep, that's still the plan, unless you haven't changed your mind. I…" Liara stopped her before she even knew what she was going to say.

"It seems the time has come Shepard. I'm with child." She looked at the human with serious expression on her face, to make it clear that she's not joking around.

"Y-You are? That's… that's great! I.. It's wonderful!" she managed to form some words together. There was a lot going through her head right now, it was hard to talk.

"Well that's even better reaction than I could have hoped for. I didn't expect to make Commander Shepard stutter" Liara laughed out loud.

"Well, it is mine right?" Shepard looked suspiciously at the Asari.

"Of course it is!" Liara looked insulted and pushed Shepard slightly into her shoulder.

"Relax" she laughed "just wanted to make sure. Let's get out of here!"

"What? There are delegations from all over the galaxy and they have something important to announce, we should wait here." Liara insisted "What could be more important?"

"Come I'll show you" Shepard laughed loud enough to get attention of few guests and reporters, but she didn't seem to mind. She was holding Liara's hand as they rushed for the shuttle, leaving Krogan, Turian, Human and Quarian shaking hands with Javik in the spotlight of the cameras far behind.

Xxx

During the shuttle ride, Liara wanted to ask many times where are they going. Of course they were probably heading to Earth, as it was the only destination of some importance within the reach of the shuttle, but to what purpose? However Shepard kept bringing up questions such as: Where are they gonna live? Are they going for more children? How should they raise them? And so on. She haven't answer any of them nor she haven' expected Liara to answer them right away. She just felt the need to bring that up, there was a lot to consider. She haven't even started thinking about how is she going to approach live without constant threat of the reapers or cerberus and other troubles she's been dealing with for the last few years and now she's going to be a mother. Liara just sat there surprised how excited Shepard is, but how seriously she is approaching the situation at the same time. Finally they have touched down. The shuttle door opened and Shepard jumped out with Liara right behind her. They were in front of the stadium in Vancouver. Thousands of people were still getting in as the game has already started. Liara watched Shepard surprisingly as the Human was taking down the upper part of her uniform, uncovering white-blue jersey underneath. "Let's go, they're already playing!" Shepard waved at Liara with her arm.

"You know, that I know nothing about that game or whatever it is"

"It's never too late to learn" Shepard smiled at Liara "You are already of to a great start, you have the right colors" She laughed and showed her thumb up. Liara let the racist line pass and followed Shepard into the building. After few minutes they find their seats and sat down. Shepard took a sip of beer she grabbed on the way and yelled at Liara so she could hear her over the thousands of people cheering "Should we start picking a name or house first?" Liara didn't answer, she probably hasn't even heard her as she was focused what the hell is going on on the ice. "Liara?" Shepard asked while poking Liara to her shoulder.

"What's with all the ice?" Liara asked out of nowhere. Shepard wanted answer the silly question, but before she could start one of the players was hit by another who send him for a short flight at that instant the fans start cheering much louder and everyone was clapping their hands. "By the goddess! Is he alright?" Liara was shocked.

Shepard laughed "Relax, it's just part of the game, he's used to it."

"It looked like he killed him and all the people here were happy about it!" Liara was clearly disgusted. She was already used to dealing with humans, but since she was living on Earth, she found out, she doesn't know them for the most part. Human fascination with sports was unique in the galaxy. While every species had some kind of competitive shooting or driving etc. humans were definitely most creative in that area. Surprisingly, their culture was just as diverse and evolved. Shepard, however, isn't much of an opera or theatre type, that much she knows. And it has its' charm she thinks while she looks at Shepard who's enjoying her beer.

"You're pregnant" Shepard said suddenly.

"I know" Liara replied.

"That means no beer for you" she put the can out of her reach while smiling on Liara.

"Oh, I didn't meant to" Liara laughed.

"So, how are we gonna do this?"

"I may just take a sip" Liara reached for the tin in Shepards' hands.

The human quickly drank the rest of the golden liquid and handed the empty tin to Liara with a smile on her face "I meant the whole family thing… I don't even know how much time do we have, but we should get on it"

"We have plenty of time"

"So where are we gonna live?"

"I know, you want to stay on Earth and I guess it makes sense, since you have your work and it's relatively safe here. I think I'm gonna give that one to you."

"So you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all, I want you to be happy, I can work from here as well and it's a beautiful world"

"Ok I like that" Shepard grabbed Liaras' hand and smiled on her "so I guess the next one is yours"

"Tomorrow we start looking for the house. And not just some house Shepard, I know you are used to live on ships, and any apartment or house would be improvement for you, but we are going to get big house with garden and everything. Home for our children."

"You realize there's a lot of work with garden…"

"We'll deal with it when we have one. Your turn"

"I'm not going to work on the garden… maybe cut the grass that's all"

"You give that one up rather easily" Liara laughed with victorious look in her eyes.

"Think of it as investment in the future. One day you'll remember this moment and you'll understand. You'll be on your knees with your blue hands all dirty and your back will hurt and I'll be there sitting on our terrace with a drink in my hand laughing at you"

"You wouldn't do that…"

"Watch me in few years"

The conversation continued late into the night until they both fell to sleep.

In the morning they woke up and started to making breakfast together with the news playing in the background. They haven't been paying much attention to it until they heard latest news from yesterdays' celebration.

" _Opening of Charon relay brought us many news as Humans Systems Alliance and Turian Hierarchy refuse to rejoin the council as it proved useless in helping Palaven and Earth according to both races officials. Instead they announced new Galactic Coalition, which will consist of Humans, Turians, Krogans and Quorians. Each species announced its goals and all the other promised to help their allies reach them. The Alliance wants to unite all worlds with major human population into Alliance Space and promised to reward Krogans for their help in war by giving them all former human colonies which have lost its population as a foundation for New Krogan Empire. Turians agreed to do the same and announced their plans for building new space station for Galactic Coalition as a seat of united government instead of Citadel. Krogans are demanding reparations from species who were hesitant to join the war and for the genophage. Quarians want to focus on rebuilding Ranoch with the help or Humans, Turians and Krogans who are going to treat former nomads as equals. Asari and Salarians are worried about this course of action and offering seats in the new council for everyone who doesn't want to start another war…"_

"This isn't good…" Jane said with worried voice.

"It'll settle down in time, no one wants another war right now, don't worry" Liara said while turning of the tv and taking two plates with their breakfast and putting them on the table.

"Wish I had your confidence. But you're right, we have done our part for the galaxy, and we have work to do with family and stuff."

"And stuff?" Liara asked confused.

"Didn't you want to get a house?"

"You're right" Liara said as she was stopped by doorbell "who could that be?"

"Let's see, I hope no fans found out where we live…" Shepard said while opening the door.

Two officers stayed outside "Commander Shepard, you have been reinstated into active service according to law in time of war…"

 **To be continued, let me know what should I improve or whether I should stop this :D I would appreciate grammar correction the most as english isn't my main language.**


	2. Chapter 2

She just unpacked all her stuff and thought of making a list of things she forgot to take with her in the rush, but she just laid on the bed and decided to get some rest before they reach their destination. Many thoughts were running repeatedly through her head, but just fast enough so she could just accept them but not really think about them. Basicly they were all connected to the same thing. This was not Normandy.

Newest Dreadnought of Systems Alliance was supposed to be pride of Humanity, but it disgusted Shepard. SSV Ramstein was first of it's kind - ship build out of Reaper remains, which Earth had more than enough. Just the thought that the entire hull of the vessel was once millions of living beings was making her sick. She couldn't sleep inside that thing. Should she worry about indoctrination? Is that even still a thing now that the Reapers are "gone"? One way or the other, Liara would freak out if she found out about it, so she mustn't know.

The crew was all new to her, but every single person on board did their part in war against the Reapers and it could be easily seen on them. Most of them visibly scarred, missing fingers or whole limbs, which were replaced but prosthetics usually made during the war. They functioned the same way as natural limb would, but due to lack of materials and time for cosmetics during the war they were just metallic skeletons mostly. These were the people who were in the front lines the entire time and they didn't give a damn about their appearance anymore. They were just glad they survived and they got used to their "body modifications" as they called it. Now when they weren't facing annihilation, they thought they looked badass and wouldn't change their iron fists or even missing eyes even for biotics.

During her way on the ship and briefing, Shepard found out that she will be given the most powerful ship in the Alliance Navy, with the most skilled crew, everyone was in the army prior to the war, everyone had special forces experience, medals and their own heroic and tragic story from marines to cooks. There was no Garrus, no Wrex, no Tali, no Joker anyone she knew. But her soldiers knew her just as she knew them - by reputation. Shepard was the embodiment of badassness for everyone of them. They all heard about Shepard surviving thresher maw as the only one of her unit and actually killing that beast all by herself, single-handedly defeating armies of mercenaries, headbutting a krogan and so on. But the most famous was her 1v1 duels with reapers on Tuchanka, Rannoch and her face of with harbinger himself in London. They called her Grim reaper, because the only thing that could go one on one with Reaper and come out on top can't be anything else than the death itself. It was actually fitting since the rest of the Alliance called her crew The Walking Dead, since they've all been through hell.

"Commander, you have incoming transmission from Admiral Weber" suddenly sounded from the intercom.

"Thanks Jo-... Stitches" there was no need to apologise, the boy was actually kinda like Joker, but he could run. He understands.

Shepard went to the terminal, positioned herself on the platform and answered. A hologram of Admiral Weber appeared before her. He was about the same height as her, with short dark hair and he always had that stupid smirk on his face, like he wanted her to know that he is actually above her and he knows that she, that great Commander Shepard, has to take orders from him. He also had a irritating habit of licking his lips a little after everything he said. She didn't have any proof, but she could swear that he did that only when talking to her and it was driving her crazy, because he was almost decade younger than Shepard and he should be sitting on backseat where he belongs, but because of some bizarre circumstances he was already an admiral after academy and bringing coffee to some actual admiral during the war, while she was still commander after… well everything.

"Admiral" Shepard started the conversation.

"Commander, you're looking good" the admiral started casually.

It was unbelievable that she managed to keep her good looks during her military career, but somehow she did and she was well aware of it. But what is it to him? He's not Hackett or Anderson, whom he replaced, to chat with her like that. He hasn't done anything wrong actually, so why does she want to punch him so hard?

"I believe you have settled in nicely?" he continued.

"Thank you, sir, I have. Although I'm not expecting to stay for long."

"Well, don't be so sure about that. You have a lot of work to do."

"I know, it will be done."

"That's why I'm calling you, Commander. There has been an involvement in your mission. A ship launched from the rebel colony of Ambrosia, where you are heading. They are heading to this cluster mass relay. We believe they are pirates, who might have sold weapons to the colonists and are now trying to get away. Your new orders are to destroy that ship, and perform a show of force on Ambrosia." the admiral said and smiled a little with the edges of his mouth.

"Do we have confirmation on the pirates, sir?" Shepard asked.

His smile disappeared. "That's not your concern, commander. You have your orders."

"There could be colonists on board as refugees or prisoners. I think we should investigate the possibility, Admiral"

"You'll do as you are told, Commander. You have your orders and you will follow them to the letter, or there will be consequences. I would like to remind you, that you are married to an alien and asari especially. So it's not wise for someone in your position to be disobeying orders. After all, you can't afford to lose benefits of high ranking Alliance officer in today's world…" the man had to catch his breath after he was done, before he licked his lips.

Shepard stared straight in his eyes and subconsciously her hands formed into fists.

"Are we clear, Commander?!" he said as loud as he could for it not to be considered yelling.

"Yes, sir." Shepard answered without showing any emotions.

"New colonies are rebelling everyday. Go there and set an example for them! That's all." and hologram disappeared as lights in the Shepard's room went back on.

"What a fucking ass…" Shepard said with a little sign of disbelieve in her voice, while leaving her quarters.

"Do we have any contacts?" Shepard asked as she entered the CIC.

A soldier stand up from his monitor and answered "Only one, sir."

"Direction?"

"It's heading to the mass relay fast."

"Target the contact a prepare to fire."

"Target locked, sir." another soldier announced.

"Commander?" officer came up to Shepard.

"Admiral's orders, colonel." Shepard said without looking at him.

¨Understood" the officer said and took a step back from commander.

Shepard turned her head to look at him. That was odd, she thought. She expected him to try to reason with her, give her the same arguments, that she gave to admiral a moment ago. He was just standing there, with hands behind his back watching the monitor with moving contact on it. It was her executive officer. The crew called him "Parrot". He had a prosthetic right leg, missing right eye covered with a patch, right half of his face burned a little. He was supposedly close to some explosion back on Earth during the war. He resembled pirate in every way, except he was missing a parrot, hence the name.

"Take it down." Shepard ordered, while turning her head back to the monitor.

"Beam weapon fired." a moment of silence "Direct hit, target destroyed."

"Good work, now proceed to Ambrosia, let me know when we reach the orbit." Shepard gave orders and left back to her quarters.

Back at her room she sat down by her terminal to make a call. She needed to talk to Liara to hear her voice, ask about their child's progress. Maybe even make sure whether it's worth it to follow the orders she's been given. But Liara is not answering. Normally it would just mean that she isn't at home, but recent anti-alien protests are giving Shepard reason to worry. There's nothing much she can do about it now anyway, so she decides to use the spare time to try to take a nap.

Suddenly a sound of incoming call from the bridge wakes her up. She dreamt about sitting on terrace of big house, drinking beer and watching two little assari playing in the garden, while listening to some kind of sport match playing in tv in the background. She had no idea what it was, it was just the fans cheering really loudly that made her notice it, but it wasn't her focus of her attention. When suddenly a pair of blue hands hugged her from behind and she woke up.

She answered the call. "We have reached Ambrosia ma'am."

"Thanks, get every marine on duty, CAG and XO to the briefing room. I'll be right there."

"I'm on it commander."

She got out of the bed, washed her face and checked the terminal in case Liara left her any messages while she was sleeping. There were some new mails, all marked as important, but none of them was from Liara, so they could wait until she comes back from the mission. She left her room and went straight to the briefing room so the soldiers wouldn't have to wait. She walked just a few steps outside while she was thinking what to say on the briefing, when she noticed the stares of the crew in the hall. Great, she kinda forgot to put on some pants, she was wearing only a long t-shirt, she was sleeping in. "Happens to the best of us…" she thought and calmly went back to her quarters to fix that.

When she got to the briefing room, everyone was already there, standing up as she entered.

"At ease." and everyone sat down.

"We have orders to perform a show of force on Ambrosia." Shepard went straight to the point, there was no reason not to. "Four squads of four soldiers will make a landing on the planet right here (she pointed on the map on the wall behind her) in front of the main entrance to the town. One air wing will sweep the area before we enter the atmosphere to make sure there really aren't any anti-aircraft defenses as stated in the intel we got. Second air wing will cover the descent of the landing party and then join the patrol over the colony and standby in case we'll need air support. Standard rules of engagement apply for this mission."

"Dude that sucks" said one of the soldiers. It was was a human krogan, more than a one head higher than Shepard, bold and full of muscles, and somehow he started every sentence with _dude_ if he was talking to someone he didn't know or like and _bro_ when he was talking to friends, which earned him nickname _the dude_. "It says right here, that they just got a shipment of weapons from some pirates, friendlies don't tend to do that dude…"

"That's not confirmed. And even if that was the case, I don't think some colonist who just bought some old guns would be a fair match for a squad of professional soldiers. Do you?"

"Dude, no way, we got this." the dude replied.

"So everyone get geared up, we meet in hangar in 30 minutes, when the first air group launches. Parrot has the command until we get back. That's all, let's get this over with and maybe we'll be home for christmas."

Xxx

When the landing party got boots on the ground, it was so quiet. The fighters reported some small movement on the ground around the buildings at the edge of the city and that was it.

"No one fires unless fired upon are we clear?" Shepard reminded to her soldiers.

"Understood" said everyone and they went towards the city.

There was movement behind every building, some people were trying to sneak/run deeper into the town.

"Dude, you see that?" the dude asked Shepard.

"Yes, just keep an eye on them and keep moving." she replied.

They came to a barricade when suddenly a shot hit the ground right in front of Shepard. The dude immediately returned the fire but Shepard pulled his rifle up, so he missed. There was a little boy lying on the ground with an old rifle in his hands looking terrified at the Shepard's squad.

"Hey there little man" Shepard said while smiling and lowering down to the boy "are you alright?" The boy was shaking, and haven't made a sound. "It's ok, we won't hurt you." The boy looked at her and seemed rather surprised and she helped him get up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I tripped over and it just went on…" the boy started.

"It's alright, nobody got hurt, but I would just take the gun from you if you don't mind" Shepard said and reached for the gun in the boy's hands.

"Okay." the boy agreed and handed over the rifle.

"Thank you, what's your name?" Shepard passed the gun over to another squad member.

"Ramius" the boy answered.

"Ok Ramius, could you take us to whoever is in charge here?" Shepard asked.

Xxx

"Not a one step closer! Let the boy go or we'll shoot!" an older man on the barricade shouted.

"He's not a hostage" Shepared said back "but he's no soldier either" she took boys gun from one of his man and threw it on the ground in front of the barricade. "You are arming your kids? What the hell is going on here?"

"We know who you are and we have heard the news! We are not going to let you slaughter our people. Maybe you won't get the children this time at least if they have a chance to defend themselves!" The man replied.

"What the hell are you talking about? Do I look like someone who is killing children?"

"They were saying it in the news, whole colonies wiped out by commander Shepard and his soldiers."

"I have no idea what are you talking about" Shepard said confused "this is my first mission since the Battle for Earth. And the only colony I have ever wiped out was batarian and it wasn't because I take pleasure in it. Anyway it would be old news…"

"Wait dude, did you say _his_ soldiers?" Dude asked "Either you are just as stupid as you look, or Shepard isn't telling us something, dude."

"I told you it must have been someone else they were talking about" another man on the barricade said, lowered his weapon and stand up.

"What are you doing?" the first man yelled "they're gonna kill you!"

"If they wanted us dead, they would simply nuke us from orbit or storm the town with whole army or something, they wouldn't bring Ramius back and they would not be concerned about him running around with loaded weapon for sure."

"Why didn't we talk to the smart guy first?" Shepard laughed "he's right, we mean you no harm."

People started to get out of hiding all over the place scared, confused and curious. Someone asked: "What you doing here then?"

"We've been told you are refusing to supply Earth, so we have orders to exercise a show of force on your colony and restore supply chain to Earth." Shepard explained.

"So you are gonna kill just some of us for your show of force, is that right? I told you all-" the first man said but was cut out by Shepard.

"You haven't seen all the planes flying around? They could bomb you to the stone age if we wanted, but then we could not restore the supply chain and I never leave jobs half finished…" Shepard said "I thought it was show of force enough, but if you want more, look at the big dude next to me…"

"I guess we expected this would be our end…" the man said.

"Well now that we have that sorted out, let us get to business." Shepard said "is there some place I could talk with the leaders of the colony?"

"You want to talk?" the man asked.

"Where did the smart one go? Of course I need to talk to you. We need to negotiate what will it cost us to get the supplies we need."

It took quite some time for Shepard to get what she came for, but she always got what she came for one way or the other, she was just glad she didn't have to fire a gun this time to achieve her goal. Once the colonists understood that people on some big colonies and even in some parts of Earth are starving, they saw their duty to help.

Shepard remained on the planet with enough soldiers to get first few shipment go out as fast a possible. After few days it was time to leave. The colonists decided to throw a party to say goodbye to their unexpected friends from the Alliance Navy. During the celebration the _smart one_ approached Shepard. It was a handsome man in his twenties.

"You are different than I imagined you. I haven't expected you to go out first in your squad and get your hand dirty" he said.

"Yeah, I've read on the extranet how do people _imagine_ me… and no, those videos, that isn't me…" Shepard replied with annoyed tone.

"Oh, I didn't mean _that_ " he answered awkwardly "I thought you are sitting in your ship, you know, giving orders and plan battles and then you send out Garrus or Wrex to, you know, do your will."

"You think Garrus and Wrex did all the hard work?"

"Well they are turian and krogan, I imagine it's more likely one of them was facing reaper, or headbutted some krogans…" he started to stutter when he saw Shepards' look.

"Well I can do my own heavy lifting, thank you very much for your concern. Maybe I would rather be imagined naked after all…" Shepard said disappointed.

"I'm sorry. Anyway is that true you and that asari scientist are together?"

"We are married actually."

"Oh, that's… cool, I guess" the man seemed disappointed.

"It is, isn't it?" Shepard laughed as she saw right through the young man.

"Well if you would change your mind, you know where I live" he said, trying to look as cool as possible.

"Yeah, I'm flattered, but don't wait by the phone or something" Shepard placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled "I should go"

"That's like your line or something?" the man called after Shepard, who was already getting into the shuttle.

"Wait!" Shepard stopped the shuttle door from closing "The day we came, a ship left your planet and headed to the mass relay, who was on board?"

"That must have been the pirates who sold us the guns, the said that commander Shepard is coming and we are going to need them…"

"Thank you" Shepard said relieved.

Xxx

Back on the ship everyone went after their own business, no other orders came in, so they all looked forward to getting back to Earth. Shepard was just walking out of the hangar, wanted to check out if Liara hasn't called, when Dude approached her.

"Hey Shepard, I never thanked you for not letting me kill that boy…"

"You didn't wanted to kill him, you just reacted, just be more careful next time, that's why we have shields" Shepard said with calming voice.

"I guess I thought, you are going to be just some fancy war hero, looking for a quick promotion, but you're alright… man"

"I've been in the business for quite some time, and no matter what I do, I'm probably not getting past the commander" Shepard laughed.

They both went their separate ways, when Shepard stopped and called back at Dude

"Wait, did you said _man_?"

The Dude turned out and said "Yeah man, like I said, you're alright" and he continued walking.

Back at her quarters, Shepard checked the terminal. Still no calls from Liara. This is getting really strange, she thought. She wanted to call her wife, but a message from admiral Webber caught her attention. It was few days old and it just said.

 _Commander,_

 _If you think you are going to look for your own interpretation of my orders, you are terribly mistaken. I warned you that your action will have consequences. Your should take example from your brother._

"What the- LIARA!" Shepard said with terrified voice. She immediately called home. This time she got automatic message from Liara saying that she reached home of Liara T'Soni and Jane Shepard but they aren't home at the moment. What is going on? She thought but then something from the news in the background caught her attention.

"It's been almost a week since the Systems Alliance announced that everyone who isn't human, krogan, turian, quarian or prothean must leave the Earth or face imprisonment. Thousands of asari and salarians are stuck in the space ports, since all the asari and salarian ships are banned from entering coalitions territory and no ships from the coalition are going to asari and salarian space."

"When did this happen?"

"In other news, commander Shepard…"

"What now?" Shepard yelled angrily on the tv.

"Pictures from another destroyed colony showing a child mourning over bodies of his parents in the rubble took the extranet by storm and got mixed reactions. While some say the Alliance is doing the right thing and taking care of its' starving people, others say they are going to far and the Alliance cutthroats must be stopped. Commander John Shepard, brother of the famous commander Jane Shepard, who is responsible for most of the so called massacres says: _Don't turn your back on your starving brothers and sisters in the coalition and you have nothing to worry about._ "

Shepard couldn't take anymore of this kind of news and turned off the tv.

"He's finally gone mad… He was always crazy, but this?" Shepard stared at the black screen in disbelief. Poor people, but she can't help them now, she will have to deal with her brother later, right now, she must find Liara. When suddenly an incoming call makes her jump towards the console.

"Hey Shepard, I have some news for you."

"GARRUS! It's so good to hear your smooth voice!"

"Well thanks, it's nice to hear you too."

"I take only good news, Garrus…"

"Well, I think it's good, I didn't get enough information about it to be sure though…"

"Ok, shoot."

"You are a father, Shepard"

"What?"

"That means you have a child, Shepard…"

"I know what it means, but how do you know this?"

"Well because I'm looking here at Liara with small blue child in her hands and she says, that it's yours, so I believe congratulations are in order."

"Liara is there? Can I talk to her? Where exactly is there?"

"We are on Palaven, I had to get Liara from Earth, you know, with all the stuff happening."

"You did? Thank you! Thank you so much, Garrus! I don't know what to say…"

"Well, you don't have to say anything. I wouldn't be much of your best friend if I let your wife stuck on some port on Earth, when you wasn't around…"

"You will always be my best friend, no matter what, but you definitely just scored some bonus points right now."

"Yes, that's totally why I did it. That and reason for the gang to get drunk as never before. Anyway Liara is trying to pull my hand of, so I'll guess I let her talk to you, hope to see you soon."

"You bet, and thank you Garrus."

"Shepard?"

"Liara! Are you ok? I'm so sorry what happened to you on Earth…"

"Everything is fine now, forget about Earth. Have you thought of any names?"

 **I have actually took some of my old english textbooks, to revisit some grammar chapters, so I hope there is some improvement. I'm actually thinking of changing the ships' name, I couldn't come up with anything good and guess what I was listening to when I came up with it. However: Rammstein - band and Ramstein - air base in germany for any non-eurpeans.**


End file.
